The invention relates in general to four-stroke engines. More particularly, the invention relates to a four-valve cylinder head for a four-stroke engine. Even more specifically, the invention relates to means for cooling the cylinder head of the four-stroke engine.
Four-stroke engines operated under intensive loads should have combustion chambers which must be as small as possible to ensure relatively compact ignition part of the motor and therefore small and thick flame path. However, if a combustion chamber is relatively small the heat-receiving surface is also relatively small; this results in substantial overheating of the engine.